


She is sweet

by butforthegrace



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Shapeshifting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butforthegrace/pseuds/butforthegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They are too young and too naïve to notice her sharp teeth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	She is sweet

She is sweet, like her house; her smile is gentle and her words honeyed. They are too young and too naïve to notice her sharp teeth. They are surprised when she whisks them into cages, though they shouldn’t be; doesn’t the witch’s betrayal play itself out again and again in a thousand stories?  
But this time, it’s different. The children are wolves. When they push her into her oven, they do it without regrets. They wait until her corpse is charred and juicy, and eat every last bite, even break open her bones. The magic’s in the marrow, after all.


End file.
